


The music playing on for only two//So close together

by flickawhip



Series: Faydiya High School AU [2]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya and Faye attend Prom.AU.





	The music playing on for only two//So close together

Prom. The very word brought panic to much of the school. Coach Bussell and Ms Ballas had arranged to be the chaperones and had, slowly, begun to nudge at both Faye and Nadiya to make use of the last chance they would have whilst at school to talk to one another, to be together. 

They knew both girls were shy, even now. They were always shy with one another, but Faye and Nadiya had managed, with a little help, to get together. They just needed to remember that there was no way that either of them would say no. 

In the end it had been Nadiya who asked Faye to prom, softly, shyly, blushing even as she did so. She knew Faye loved her, she knew she loved Faye too, she was just... afraid. She didn’t know why, but she was. Faye’s smile and instant ‘Yes’ had put her at ease. 

They had spent the next few days still working, taking exams and finishing their school careers. They would both be heading to college, together, they had managed to find one that had both a distinguished training field for Nadiya to move into Athletics and keep with her Baseball plans and a dancing school held in the college. They wouldn’t have to be apart except in lessons. 

The day of the Prom came and, finally, it was time for Nadiya to pick Faye up. She had been careful to arrange everything, a limo, plenty of flowers, everything a Prom Date would need or want. She had also taken care with her clothing. 

She had pulled her hair back into a somewhat tight ponytail, keeping it pin straight and smoothing it so it settled flat, allowing her to spend the night without worrying about how her hair looked, she had picked out a simple white shirt, one without ruffles, just simple and classic. Her father had insisted she wear a bow tie and she had given in, picking out a plain purple bow tie, guessing that Faye would appreciate it. Her suit was a simple black suit, trimmed to suit her slight curves and let her look classy at the same time. She had picked out simple black shoes too, ones with a small heel. Classic dance shoes, found with the help of Coach Bussell. 

She had knocked softly on the door when she reached Faye’s house, watching with nothing short of approval and admiration as Faye came down the stairs. She had let her mother style her hair so that her curls were contained but classy, two single tendrils falling on either side of her face, softening the hair style a little. She had picked out shoes with a small heel herself, wanting to be almost the same height as Nadiya, her date. Her dress was a simple, dark purple, lace and netting covering her from shoulders to waist, simple ribbons holding the dress to her shoulders but slipping to rest against her arms, softening into a slight V shape that flattered her bust and waist. The skirts fell in soft layers, silken to the touch. 

The two were silent as they looked each other over, Nadiya only remembering to hold her hand out at the last minute, both girls smiling as they settled into the limo, Nadiya pulling the door tightly shut before they drove away, her smile soft. 

“You look... stunning.”

“So do you...”

The arrival at Prom was quick and Nadiya had smiled as she slipped out of the limo, helping Faye to stand with care, smiling when the limo left and leading Faye inside, taking in her smile and relaxing. She’d done well to keep Faye, she knew that, she also knew she loved her. 

The silence that had fallen for them both was small but Faye had smiled as she lead Nadiya to the dance-floor, gently encouraging her to take the lead. 

They would spend much of the night just dancing, talking and enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
